Rooftop's secrets
by Opal Spirit
Summary: Ever since he got his body back, Shinichi couldn't help but attend KID's heists. And that got reactions from the press but also amateur-writers. Of course, what they write is totally and entirely not what is really happening. Or is it? ShinKID/KIDShin OS.


**_Rooftop's secrets_**

 ** _Summary_ _: Ever since he got his body back, Shinichi couldn't help but attend KID's heists. And that got reactions from the press but also amateur-writers. Of course, what they write is totally and entirely not what is really happening. Or is it? ShinKID/KIDShin OS._**

* * *

 ** _Pairing_ _: ShinichixKID (boyxboy)_**

 ** _Disclaimer_ _: Nope, not mine._**

 ** _Rating_ _: T for language, implications of adult themes._**

 ** _Author's Note_ _: Hi people! Here I am again with this new story! Today's June 21st, which means it is also Kaito's birthday and I_ absolutely _wanted to post something for his birthday, since I posted something for Shinichi's, and all that. But this story has nothing to do with his birthday, though. And I had it finished before Shinichi's birthday came up, but I didn't know if I could write anything else for Kaito's birthday in between since I was busy and all, so I kept this one hidden there for almost two months.  
Anyway! Remember, I love reviews, so don't be shy, ok? Thanks a lot to everyone who'll read this!_**

* * *

Shinichi had known it was a bad idea from the very beginning. Edogawa Conan may have been, but Kudou Shinichi was _not_ supposed to be interested in thieves. And yet, he mused as he ran down the museum's hallway, KID's heist were too much fun not to attend them.

Sure, if you were the taskforce or Hakuba, you could think getting glued to the wall with glitter in your hair and basically every other part of your body is not really fun, but for Shinichi who escaped most of the thief's traps, the heists were actually fun.

The problem was, he reflected while avoiding yet another glitter bomb, the others' reactions. Not his relatives'; those who knew of his 'little' secret, and even the others, didn't really mind -if you didn't count Haibara's knowing stare every time a new heist note appeared in the news. No, it was rather the news' reaction that bothered him.

Ever since his flashy comeback -not that he had wanted it to be flashy, mind you, but the KID's presence during the Black Organization's takedown had attracted a lot of reporters, courtesy of his-, his every move had been closely followed by a swarm of people. The detective's presence at heists had especially provided lots of headlines that made Shinichi want to bash his head against the nearest wall (the ones along the lines of " _Kudou Shinichi, a new opponent for the Kaitou KID?_ " were tolerable, but there were others, a lot more questionable, like " _Kudou Shinichi and Kaitou KID: Romance on the rooftops?_ ").

The worst part was not even those headlines plastered all over the news, no; the worst had been that writers had started to write actual _books_ shipping Kaitou KID with him - ah, no, right, the characters were not _really_ Kaitou KID and Kudou Shinichi, though the differences were negligible.

With a sigh, Shinichi stopped in front of the door leading to the rooftop. He really had to get rid of those exasperating thoughts. Having them reminded all day was enough, and now was his special break from all his detective and school work; he shouldn't busy his mind with that.

He stretched his neck, making his joints crack, then reached for the doorknob. Nakamori-keibu's yells of rage could still be heard from there, and Shinichi couldn't help but chuckle as he opened the door.

He froze on the doorstep, though, when he caught sight of the white-clad thief holding the night's target up to the moon, his cape slowly moving with the wind.

It was, obviously, not the first time he was seeing this, but every time it still caught his breath. The moonlight was reflecting on the white of the KID's suit, and it gave him an ethereal look that was just impossible not to stare at.

He should get used to it, he mused as he shifted weights, not daring to break the thief's quietness.

"I expected you sooner, Meitantei-kun" the smooth voice of the magician, barely above a whisper, jolted Shinichi out of his thoughts. "You weren't caught in one of my traps now, were you?" He lowered his arm, placing the jewel in one of his inside pockets.

"N-No" he answered, and cursed himself for stuttering. The thief, though, didn't comment, and Shinichi was grateful for that.

"Too bad, you'd be cute with glitter all over you" he sing-songed, and the detective could swear he was grinning. And indeed he was, Shinichi noticed as the KID turned around.

"And you'd be better with handcuffs around your wrists" he answered half-jokingly.

"Aww, kinky" the magician laughed. It was an actual laugh, souding genuine and all - but it couldn't be, could it?

The sound got caught in Shinichi's mind and he stared. It didn't even occur to him that he hadn't started the chase yet, or that the thief's shoulders seemed relaxed enough that he could startle him, but it _did_ occur that his visible eye glimmered with amusement. And it was kind of cu-

"You're cutely blushing, Meitantei-kun" the KID said, and that made the detective start. To hell with KID being cute, he did _not_ think that.

"No! I'm not!" he retorted. He _was_ blushing, but he wouldn't -for the life of him- admit it. With a frown, he reached for his belt and inflated a soccer ball.

The magician smirked, clearly (or as clearly as he could be) holding back a laugh, and dived to avoid the ball flying toward his head. In a beat, he had pulled his cardgun out and fired two playing cards, just before Shinichi's feet as he stepped back.

They continued the chase until Nakamori's shout resonated loudly behind the door. As one, they turned their heads toward to opening door, and the KID jumped back, gracefully landing on the railing.

"Kaitou KID!" the officer yelled angrily as he stepped on the roof, but the effect was ruined by the glitter trickling from his hair. Shinichi had to hold back a chuckle and turned around.

The white-clad thief grinned widely as he caught sight of the snickering detective and straightened, stretching his arms wide.

"Nakamori-keibu! Fancy meeting you here~" he said, elliciting a groan from the taskforce leader. "And you got all dressed up, how cute of you!"

The officer's shout of rage covered the laugh Shinichi hadn't been able to hold back. Nakamori ran toward the thief, and jumped to catch him. In a puff of smoke, KID disappeared and the officer was left laying flat on his stomach. He looked right and left, and spotted a white shape flying away.

"Damn you, KID!" he shouted at the white triangle, so focused on it that he missed the real Kaitou standing behind Shinichi.

"I didn't know that I could make you laugh that much, Meitantei-kun" he whispered in the detective's ear, making him jump.

Shinichi opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by KID's right index placed on his lips, the other on his own in a gesture of silence. The mischievous grin combined with the wink the thief gave him made his cheeks heat up, and he felt his heart pound in his chest.

Even though he would never admit it out loud, he kind of had a _tiny, insignificant_ crush on the magician. It had started during his time as Conan; at first he had thought that the fluttery feeling was just excitement from the battle of wits during heists, but he had started to see the thief in other ways.

At first, he thought of him as a friend. As weird as it had sounded at that time, he soon noticed that he didn't feel like he used to towards Ran, and even though he still wanted to get his body back, it wasn't more to be with her than to chase after the KID.

And that -the fact that he wasn't so obsessed with going back to her anymore- had made him wonder about his real feelings. When the thief had offered -demanded- to help in the Org's takedown, Shinichi had been more worried about the KID's health than his own, and that's when he truly understood that he lo-

"YOU'RE STILL HERE, BASTARD!" Nakamori's shout jolted him out of his thoughts with a start, and he only narrowly avoided the inspector who ran right at him.

A puff of smoke around him let him know the KID had left, and once it dismissed, he was left with the inspector who was looking around frantically. He eventually laid eyes on Shinichi and came closer, his angry face doing nothing to soothe the detective's wariness. Understandably so: as soon as he was in hands reach, Nakamori pulled hard on Shinichi's cheek.

"Owww" he complained, rubbing his sour skin once the officer let it go. "What was that for?"

"You never know with the KID" he muttered while going away, leaving Shinichi alone on the roof.

With a huff, he turned around to look at the landscape, silently cursing the thief before going back home.

* * *

On the next morning, Shinichi was woken up by Haibara impatiently ringing the doorbell. Not that she didn't have a key, he had given her one after he got his body back, in case anything would happen. But it seemed she liked annoying him.

Muttering incoherent thoughts, he got out of bed and out of his room only to bump into the little scientist. He blinked sleepily at her, his brain too fuzzy to understand yet what had happened.

"I wanted to make sure you were awake when I came in" she said for a greeting, and Shinichi slowly nodded. "Were you up late again thinking about your thief?"

"What?" the mention of the white-clad magician worked well to unfaze his mind and his eyes opened wide. "No!" A short silence, then "he's not _my_ thief"

"Yeah, whatever" she smirked knowingly. "Anyway, I'm here for your weekly blood sample."

Shinichi made a noncommittal sound at the back of his throat and shuffled down the stairs, followed by the auburn-haired girl. He sat on the couch and lazily watched as Haibara prepared the syringue.

"You know, there's this new book that came out" she started casually. Shinichi hummed in acknowledgement. "You should read it, it's called " _Rooftop's secrets_ ""

Looking at her, the detective noticed the smirk cutting her little face in half, and he frowned. "It's not another one of those books about a thief and a detective?"

"Yes it is"

Shinichi only groaned.

* * *

"Shinichi-kun, you were at KID-sama's heist on Saturday, right?" Sonoko's chirpy voice asked as soon as the detective entered his classroom on the Monday morning.

He looked at her unimpressed. "Yeah. Why?"

"So did you - you know?" She mimicked some weird gesture. He could practically see the stars in her eyes and the faint pink on her cheeks. Behind her, Ran had the decency to look ashamed, but she was listening intently.

"No! It's not like that anyway!" he retorted, a blush creeping up on his cheeks, and he annoyedly sat on his chair.

"Of course it is, everyone says so!" she huffed, and he pointedly ignored her. "It's exactly like in " _Rooftop's secrets_ ", right Ran?"

"She's right Shinichi" she calmly said, and the detective internally mourned for the loss of the childhood friend who would support him.

"He should totally read this book!" Sonoko added, and Shinichi could have sworn he saw some of his classmates nod along.

"Maybe it could help you sort out your feelings, you know" Ran smiled, and the detective let his head thump loudly on his table. "I'll lend it to you when I'll finish it, alright?"

* * *

Some days later found Shinichi sat on his armchair, frowning over " _Rooftop's secrets_ ". He had had no choice than reading it, Ran had given it to him and told -threatened- him to read it, even asking for a detailed summary once he finished it so she would know for sure that he actually read it.

With a sigh, he flipped the page. He did _not_ need a stupid book to sort out his feelings; he already knew he had it bad for the thief, there was no need for a reminder. And this story was even more sappy than what the worst part of his brain already provided him.

Of course he had already fancied the thief liking him back, he couldn't have helped himself, but _that_... That story was awful. How could everyone think that something like _this_ could happen between a thief and a detective?

How could they think, that the thief would _offer the detective roses on a heist-ly basis_ and _kiss his hands_ , and the worst of all, that the detective would _blush and shy away_!? He was not girlish, for the love of God!

Ugh. Just great. Now they were _secretly making out_ while making everyone think they were still battling each other.

Shinichi kept sighing now and then, cursing whoever wrote this. Like they would have _this_ kind of relation right on the rooftop. Sure, it could be romantic, with the moonlight and all, but...

 _Oh._ That- that was quite a detailed scene, do they let children read this kind of books?

He felt his face burning up. Why was he reading this, again? Oh, right, basically _everyone_ told him to sort out the feelings that were already all sorted out in his head.

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of footsteps echoing in the hallway. Freezing, he waited until they halted right at the library door.

Shinichi turned around to look at the newcomer. "Ah, it's only you" he relaxed slightly.

The KID was silent for a full second. "Only? Coming from you, I'm not sure if I should feel offended or flattered that you think so lowly of me."

"I'll let you sort that out for yourself, KID" he snorted and got back to his lecture.

"What are you reading, anyway?" Soft footsteps echoed in the room until a dangling clover charm entered Shinichi's peripheral vision. After some contemplative silence -during which the detective wondered why he hadn't moved a bit- the thief shifted awkwardly - mind you, the thief was not _awkward_. "Is that...?"

"Of course it's not us, " _any resemblance to real people is fortuitous_ " they said" Shinichi mockingly quoted. "Of course that a _grey-clad thief_ with a _cape and monocle_ over the _left eye_ -that's the only difference- is not you. And, of course, a famous detective son of equally famous parents is not me" his mocking deflated for a more exasperated sigh.

"And..." the magician started, "what is the story about?"

Shinichi stared at the KID as if he was growing a second head. "You mean you haven't read that already? It's plastered all over the Internet and every possible source of literature"

This book was not the only one written, there were loads of websites publishing amateur stories, be it doujinshis or fanfictions, and all that.

Seeing the genuinely confused look on the other's face, the detective sighed before rubbing his eyes. "Do you live in a cave or something?"

The thief made an offended sound and muttered something unintelligible.

"Anyway" he cleared his throat. "Hum, it's, a thief that is constantly chased by an up and coming detective and..." he awkwardly coughed, trying to will the incoming blush down, "and they kind of fall in love, and - andthey'resecretlymakingoutateveryheistandtheyevenhavesexandohmygoddamnitthat'stotally _not_ us" He didn't know why he had blurted that out, but he knew he was blushing hard right now.

An awkward silence, then, "Oh." It sounded strained, and if Shinichi hadn't turned away, he could have seen the blush peeking over KID's slowly crumbling poker face. The magician straightened. "And why, pray tell, are _you_ of all people reading that? I figured you'd be more into mysteries" his voice was smooth again, the previous strain forgotten.

"I didn't have the choice actually, Ran, Sonoko and even Haibara told me to read it. They said it would make things easier"

"What things?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know" Shinichi shook his head. Everything was already clear, he didn't need help.

"But the resemblance between those two characters and the two of us is uncanny" the thief remarked. A playful grin made its way on the KID's face as he leaned in again. "Are you secretly chasing me because you want to make out with me, Meitantei-kun?" he all but purred as he reached for the detective's chin and tilted his face toward his own.

Shinichi felt his face burning up and spluttered, unable to tear his gaze away from the indigo eyes in front of him. "I- you- no- y-" The thief grinned even more widely.

The feel of the silk gloves slowly stroking his chin and the closeness of KID's face left his brain unable to think properly and, in a moment of brain-shutting, he leaned in and pressed his lips against the thief's.

The startled sound meeting his mouth was all it took him to regain control over his brain and Shinichi pulled back, red-faced and wide-eyed and silently hoping the ground would open up under him.

But it didn't. Instead, he eventually noticed that the KID was almost as red-faced and wide-eyed as he was, and more importantly, that he was grinning like an idiot. He would say that he looked like a lovestruck idiot, but the magician could _not_ look like a lovestruck, could he?

The hand on his chin had lost its grip and was now hanging in the space between their faces, but without warning it flew behind Shinichi's head and pulled him back, effectively squashing their lips together.

The detective felt a moan escape his mouth as the KID's other hand grabbed his waist, lifting him as to press their body against the other's. The book that had laid forgotten on Shinichi's lap was now sprawled on the floor, its pages crumpled.

The magician's tongue gently licked his lower lip, and Shinichi countered with his own, starting a hungry battle as his hand flew to the KID's neck, trying to pull him even closer.

When they parted in a need for air, Shinichi noticed that the other's hat had fallen, probaby knocked off while they were kissing. The thief's face was now in plain view, the monocle alone doing nothing to hide the hazy look in the indigo eyes.

Shinichi relished the fact that he now knew KID's eye color and he gently cupped his cheek, taking in every little detail he had missed all this time. A soft smile appeared on the thief's face and he leaned into the touch.

"Meitantei-kun..." he started, and was cut off by a finger on his lips.

"Shinichi."

"Shinichi" he repeated, the sound rolling on his tongue like a beautiful song that sent a pleasant warmth inside the detective's body.

"It's nice to finally see you without disguise, KID" he whispered, afraid that speaking any louder would break the moment.

"Kaito" the thief said, and Shinichi blinked owlishly at him. "My name's Kaito" he repeated.

"Kaito?" A smile appeared on his lips, "the irony"

"My father's sense of humor, I guess" _Kaito_ smiled back, and his gaze suddenly turned mischievous. "Do you want to put into practice what you just read?" A meaningful wink, and Shinichi turned bright red.

"B-Ba'aro!" he lightly punched the laughing thief's shoulder and bent to pick up the said book.

* * *

The following week, Shinichi gave the book back to Ran -he explained the crumpled pages with him getting overboard by the crappiness of the story. Sonoko and her -mostly Sonoko- seemed disappointed by his lack of ' _good_ ' reaction, but they didn't know the truth after all.

He actually felt bad for not telling Ran, but it was better for Kaito's identity and for the long-term.

Kaito and he eventually got to put into practice the books, more particularly the 'secretly making out at heists' part, but... some other parts, too.

Kaito being who he is, he had started to search and read every each of the KIDxKudou shipping works and laughed himself out before applying some of the craziest into his relationship. "They are just too fun not to apply them", was his explanation. The weirdest part of it was that Shinichi went along without much complain.


End file.
